A whistle in the wind
by LiamxWxMalfoy
Summary: I saw a girl floating in the middle of the lake, the sun gleamed down on the lake. Natsu came up beside me and froze. A voice spoke through a gust of wind. please read better then it sounds!
1. prologue

Lucy was looking up at the night sky. She pointed out constellations to Natsu and Happy. The two were sitting around a fire, cooking fish that they had caught earlier. Happy ignored Lucy like usual, but Natsu looked over at Lucy and sighed. Lucy had twigs in her hair from today's mission. Dirt covered her cloths and she had bruises and starches all over her legs and arms. Natsu got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Lucy. Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing beside her with his hands in his pockets and his head up towards the stars. He then plop downed besides her and asked "Why are you so interested in the stars Lucy?" Natsu looked over at her. A light blush crept across Lucy's face, "Well Natsu, My mother once told that when you died, your spirit would become a star, so I always look up at the sky and try to find her." a small tear trailed down Lucy's face, Natsu bent towards her and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Lucy smiled at Natsu, but Natsu still saw pain behind the smile. Together, Lucy and Natsu continued to gaze up at the night sky, but little did they know, their lives were about to change forever.


	2. the girl in the lake

The morning wind woke Lucy up. She sat up and felt a weird feeling in the wind, almost like a whistle was in the wind, Lucy was drawn to the sound and decided to follow the whistle. The wind took Lucy farther and farther into the forest until it led her to a clearing.

Lucy pushed tree branches aside and saw and small lake, which was surrounded by trees on all sides, but the most astonishing part was the fact that a girl with a black cloak, black skirt and black boots was floating in the middle of the lake, whistling. The girl's hair was a rich brown color and it was spreading out around her. The sun was shining down on the lake, but it didn't seem to shine down in the middle of the water, where the girl was floating.

Lucy took a step towards the lake, when she heard "Lucy! Where are you Luuuucccyyyy!?" _That stupid idiot. Lucy thought to herself._

Natsu and Happy came running up to the lake. Natsu put his arm around Lucy's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Lucy, where hav- Lucy covered Natsu's mouth and pointed to the girl in the lake.

The girl was now humming. Lucy took her hand off of Natsu' mouth and stepped forward more. Lucy kept on moving forward, but when her foot finally touched the water, the girl looked over. When the girl looked over, it was like something had grabbed her and pulled her down into the water.

Lucy stood frozen. Natsu ran passed and and dove into the lake, after the girl. Happy and Lucy stood there waiting for them to resurface. After what seemed like hours, Natsu broke through the water's surface with the girl in his arms. He carried her to shore and laid her down on the sandy ground, he then clasped on the ground next to her.

Lucy and Happy ran over to them. Happy stood next to Natsu, while Lucy bent down by the girl.

With a closer look at her, Lucy could see her skin was pale and her hair was about to her mid-back.

Lucy reached her hand out to wipe wet hair away from the girl's face, but when she did the girl's eyes fluttered open and grabbed Lucy's hand.

Lucy observed in shock. The girl jolted up and coughed out water. Lucy's hand was still in her grasp, but she patted the girl back with her other hand.

Happy said "Lucy!? Natsu's not waking up?" Lucy looked over at Natsu. He was laying on the ground, his pink hair stick to his face, his breathing as and hallow.

"Natsu!?" Lucy called out. He didn't respond. She moved over to Natsu and laid her hand on his forehead. "Natsu! Please wake up!" Lucy whispered.

The girl noticed and released her grasp on Lucy, she then went over to Natsu and laid her hands on his chest. After a few moments, Natsu started coughing up water.

Happy smiled at Natsu and hugged him.

"Oi! Happy! Get off of me!" but Happy wouldn't budge.

Lucy looked at her two friends and smiled. She looked up and saw the girl standing. Natsu looked at the girl too, he then stood up himself.

"Thanks!" he said and grinned his famous grin.

The girl's face was in utter shock. _Did he just thank me, she wondered to herself._

Natus held out his hand and asked "So, what guild are you from?"

The girl replied "I am from no _guild_."

Natsu dropped his hand. "You are a wizard right?"

"Yes you are correct."

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

Happy then piped up "Would you like to join Fairy Tail!"

Lucy nodded in agreement

The thought this option over, but before she could reply, Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled. Lucy and Happy followed.

"Where are youb taking me?" the girl asked

Lucy smiled and said "We are taking you to Fairy Tail!"

With this the girl followed the pink haired boy, the blond girl and the blue flying cat o Fairy Tail.


	3. Kaname and Natsu

**Me: Heyy guys! So like the story? Haha!**

**Natsu: Liam, you are weird.**

**Me: I am not weird you idiot!**

**Lucy: That's right! Tell him!**

**Me: Lucy, stay out of this.**

**Lucy goes hides in a corner.**

**Natsu: Wow! What is this!**

**Me: Natsu put that down!**

**Me: excuse me, I have to go kill Natsu now, but enjoy!**

6 Months Later

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was sitting at the bar with her head resting on her hands. Natsu and her have just gotten back from a job, but she is already bored.

"What is wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asks.

Lucy looks over at her fellow mage. "Nothing much. I am just so bored." Lucy groaned

"Why don't you and Natsu go on another job?"

I turned around and glanced at Natsu. Natsu was fighting Gray for the second time today.

"Oh….. so that's why." Mira said.

Lucy turned back around and this time laid her head down on the counter. The usual was happening again today. Mira was behind the counter cleaning dishes, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Levy was being teased by Gajeel, and Happy was talking with Charla and Wendy.

Lucy was about to give up all hope on finding something to do today when the guild doors flew open. Lucy looked up, Gray and Natsu paused their fighting, Erza was still eating cake and Wendy looked up from her conversation.

"What's with all the gloomy faces!"

Natsu smiled then ran over to the person saying "Kanammmmeeeee!"

He launched at her and gave her a childish hug. "Well hello Natsu!"

Lucy got up from where she was sitting and hurried over to Kaname.

The whole guild was surrounding her, Lucy had to push her way through the crowd. When she finally made it to the front she saw her. The older girl was wearing a long black trench like coat, a black shirt, with black yoga pants and black biker boots. Her hair was longer then last time they saw her, nearly down to her hips, and her bright blues eyes sparkled.

Kaname was smiling. Natsu was now in front of her, looking at her like she was his idol. Kaname laughed at something that was said, and then she noticed Lucy. "Hey there Lucy!"

Lucy ran to her and gave her a suffocating hug. Natsu took the chance to say "Group hug!" the whole guild pilled in to give a hug. Reduss took this chance to paint a picture of all of them.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. She hasn't seen Kaname for 5 months! The last thing Lucy remember was Kaname being accepted into the guild and going on her first mission with her.

After the picture was donw, everyone released from the hug. Everyone asked "Where have you been!'' Kaname was just about to answer when the guild doors opened yet again, this time Gildarts walked in.

"Kaname! Tell me again why you just had to leave me behind at the train station?"

Kaname looked at Gildarts and said " Gildarts! I wanted to see my friends!"

Gildarts huffed and walked over to the bar. Mira smiled at him.

"Kaname! You have to tell me about your adventures!" Levy exclaimed, and everyone agreed.

Flashback

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_It had been a few weeks since we discovered Kaname and the lake, since then, Kaname has joined Fairy Tail. _

_I was sitting at the bar with Kaname, when Master came down and asked Kaname and Gildarts to join him in his office. I looked at Kaname to see if she knew what was going on, she just shrugged and followed Master to his office._

_I waited for them. The meeting had been going on for two hours, when they finally came back down. Gildarts was first, then Kaname. But when I waved at Kaname, she just gave me a fake smiled and folloed Gildarts to the guild's door. _

_Me and Natsu traveled over to the middle of the guild, wondering where they were going, and if we could go with. Natsu was about to ask them, when Master spoke up._

_Master was standing on the bar with his hands behind his back. "I know all of you may be wondering what is going on, and I will tell you. Zerfe has risen once again." The whole guild gasped. " As you all probably know, Kaname and Gildarts have had connection with him in one way, where Kaname was once his partner, to Gildarts fighting Acanolgia."_

_I thought back to when Natsu and me had first brought Kaname to the guild. Kaname had extraordinary magic and became an S-class wizard right of the bat. Her powers where called The Angle Assassin. Kaname may where a lot of black, but her power is white fire called 'purifying flame' and was extremely deadly, she also moved in the shadows like an assassin and could disappear and reappear anywhere she wanted without her opponent knowing. She also had in her possession a powerful toll called the demon sword. _

_Kaname has been around for 250 years. None of us know how or why, all we know is that Zerfe saved her from something and she became his appertience, before he disappeared and became evil. _

_I turned back to the Master. "Kaname and Gildats are going to find Zerfe and kill him. They both are willing to do this, even if it means coasting them their lives." I looked back to see Kaname's face but she and Gildarts were gone. Natsu hands where bleeding from his nails digging into his hands. Kaname had showed him how to be a stronger fighter and he looked up to her like an older sister. But now he was mad. I put my hand on his back, trying to comfort him, but in shrugged my hand off. A tear fell off his face. I gasped, Natsu never cried. The Master was still talking but Natsu didn't hear him, instead the next thing I knew was Natsu turning around on his heel and running out of the guild. I instantly took off after him. I heard the Master say "Bring Natsu back!" The whole guild started running after him. I looked ahead and saw him. He was running at full speed towards Kaname. Kaname and Gildarts had their backs turned towards us, and they were walking towards the train station. When I heard Natsu yell "Kaname!." I looked up and saw him hug her from behind. I stopped a few feet from them and tears started rolling down my face. Kaname turned around. Natsu let go of her, the two of them where about the same height. I saw tears roll down his cheek, and kaname was also crying. Gildarts looked at the two and smiled. Kaname and Natsu loved each other, but in a brother and sister kind of way. Kaname then did something totally out of her personality traits, she hugged Natsu, and Natsu hugged her back. I smiled. Kaname finally broke the hug and whispered in his ear, they both looked over at me. I blushed. I turned around and saw the whole guild tearing up. Kaname parted from Natsu and started to walk away, but not before she held up the Fairy Tail sign, indicating that we will always be number one. Natsu held his hand up, followed by me and the rest of the guild. _

_None of us thought that we would ever see her and Gildarts again._

**Natsu: that was so sad!**

**Me: Why are you crying!?**

**Natsu: it was just so beautiful!**

**Me: Are you crying because you were a big part of this chapter?**

**Natsu: ( Nodding his head.)**

**Me: (Groans) Natsu, go away.**

**Well thanks for reading!**


	4. Magnolia

**Me: I'm back!**

**Natsu: No one cares!**

**Me: Jeez… Who ate your bowl of sunshine thunder cloud?**

**Natsu: Shut Up!**

**Me: Don't tell me to shut up!  
Natsu: And why not?  
Me: Because I could kill you off anytime I would like in this story.**

**(Everything grows quiet)**

**Natsu: Ok! I Love you LianxWxMalfoy!**

**Me: Now that's more like it.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaname was sitting at the bar with Lucy and Natsu. Natsu and Lucy where telling her all about the missions they went on since she left, but Kaname just tuned them out, thinking back to her mission…..

Kaname P.O.V Flashback

_It had been about three months of traveling looking for any sign of Zerfe. I was walking down the road into a small town with Gildarts. Silence eclipsed us as we walked down the road. _

_As we approached closer to town, we walked by some girls a bit older than me. Gildarts had his hands behind his had and was whistling when he noticed the girls, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them. they looked over and blushed before running up the road and giggling. _

_He walked up to me and said "Wow those girls sure were pretty, don't ya think?"_

_I looked over at him a shook my head "first, I am not a dude, so no I don't really think they are pretty, second, I don't like girls, thank you very much, I prefer guys, and third, don't ya think we should be focusing on the task at hand?"_

_Gildarts looked over to me. "Oh come on Kaname! Lighten up a little!"_

_I sighed. Almost every night we were in a town, Gildarts would go out to a bar and get drunk while hitting on ladies, then, when he was really drunk he would start moaning on and on about his Cana his daughter, and that would surely get the girls to leave. He would finally walk over to me and pass out, forcing me to carry him back to the hotel._

_The town we were staying at was very small. But apparently someone had reported a strange dark magic in the nearby forest, so we decided to check it out._

_The day after arriving, we made our way to the sight of the disturbance. It was up on a mountain lake by a small abandon cottage. _

_Gildarts made his way in first. After coming out, he reported that there was nothing inside or around the space that tracked back to Zerfe, but that is when I felt it. A small gust of wind blew from behind me. Gildarts must have noticed it too because he stopped talking. That is when I saw his eye grow big. I turned around, a sure enough, Zerfe was standing about 20 feet from me, leaning against a tree. I walked slowly over in that direction. Zerfe looked up and smiled. His eyes were red, meaning that he was angry. _

_Gildarts noticed this and tried to get me to back away from him, but Zerfe would never hurt me, he knew me. Even when he was mad at me he always seemed to control his anger. _

_Zerfe stepped forwards, out of the shade of the tree. "Well hello Kaname. Long time."_

_Zerfe's voice was still the way I remembered it. "Why are you here Zerfe?"_

_He stepped closer to me, and I took a step back. Zerfe chuckled while saying "Are you scared of me now?"_

_That is when it happened. Gildatrs unleashed his power and aimed for Zerfe. I jumped out of the way. "This isn't the same Zerfe I use to know." I said to myself._

_Zerfe dodged Gildarts attack and shot back at him. _

_Gildarts hit the ground with one blow. I have never seen that happen before. _

_Zerfe was about to do it again when I stepped in front of Gildats with my black demon sword splitting the attack in half. _

"_I see. When did you possess the demon sword Kaname?"_

"_None of your damn business!" I screamed at him._

_Nothing happened for awhile._

"_aren't you going to attack me?" I said._

_Zerfe stood there._

_I looked up and saw the old Zerfe I knew, but it was completely eaten away in a matter of seconds. _

"_I don't have time for this. Goodbye for now, Kaname." When he said my name this time it reminded me of when I was his partner, and how he used to say my name in a happy, yet quiet voice._

_Tears trickled down my cheeks. I screamed "Zerfe! Come back here you coward!"_

Present day

Normal P.O.V

"Kaname?" Natsu was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Hmmm…..What? Oh. Natsu!"

"Are you alright, Kaname?"

"Ya just tried."

"Oh ok."

At that moment Erza came walking over to Lucy, Natsu and Kaname, and also called over Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Gray and Juvia.

Once they were all gathered around a table, Erza started talking. "Listen up. Master has just assigned us all to a job, that apparently will take all nine of us to complete."

The group all nodded.

"Alright. I can't tell you the details yet, but we are all supposed to meet up at the train station tonight, at 8 o clock sharp! Master will meet us there and then explain."

Erza then left and walked out of the guild.

"Hey Kaname! Want to meet here and then walk with me and Lucy to the station?"

"Um, sure."

2 Hours later

Kaname was sitting at the bar again waiting for Natsu and Lucy to arrive. Lucy arrived first and then Happy and Natsu.

The four of them where walking to the guilds door when "Kaname! Let's go on another mission and see if we can find any more clues!" Gildarts yelled.

Kaname grabbed lucy and Natsu's wrist and ran out the guild while yelling "Sorry Gildarts! I have to finish this job first you player!"

Gildarts watched them run off and smiled to himself.

When the four friends finally made it the station the rest of them were already there.

"Oi! Natsu! What took you so long you Flame Brain!"

"Shut Up Ice princess!"

The two boys started to get in a big fight when…. "ENOUGH!" Ezra yelled.

The two boys hugged each other , acting like best friends.

Silence was throughout the group, but then Kaname suddenly bursted out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! You two – are – so – FUNNY!" Kaname said in between laughs. At first everyone looked at her like she was crazy but than Erza started laughing followed by the rest of the group.

"The 8 o clock train is about to depart!" the announcer called out.

"Alright everyone. Master had other important business to attend to so he asked me to tell you, but it will have to wait until we arrive." Erza boarded the train followed by the rest of the group. Kaname was the last to board, but before she got on, she looked out at Magnolia. The sun was setting over the mountains and the smell of cherry blossom trees filled the air. Kaname took iin the sight.

"Kaname? Aren't ya coming?"

"Ya." And with that, Kaname boarded the train.


	5. 3 items

**Me: Heyy guys! So hope you all enjoyed the last few chapters! I know my spell and grammar probably suck, but just stay with me.**

**Lucy: Liam? Where is Natsu?**

**Me: Crap! **

**The room falls quiet.**

**Natsu: Ninja! We are ninja!**

**Happy: Ninja Ninja!**

**Me: ( Groans) You do know that you can't be ninja's if the person you are targeting can hear you!**

**Silence**

Normal P.O.V

"Welcome to dawn City!'' the conductor announced

The train stopped, but that didn't wake up Natsu and Lucy from their nap. Natsu had his head on Lucy's lap , while Lucy's hand was gently on his head. The two were fast asleep with Happy curled up in Natsu's arms.

"Think we should wake them up?" asked Gray

"No. really? Why don't we just let them ride the train again, im sure they would enjoy that!" Kaname said while whacking Gray on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Enough you two! I swear, sometimes you act like Natsu, Kaname! Has he rubbed off on you or something?"

"Nope. More like Natsu got it from me." Kaname replied while standing up and gathering her bag.

Gray was still sitting and starching his head when he asked " Wait, how does that work? Haven't you two only known each other for a while?"

SMACK! This time Erza whacked him upside the head . " Gray, you moron. Kaname meant it as a figure of speech.:"

Gray gathered his things and walked on into the hallway of the train.

"GRAY-SAMA!" cried Juvia.

Juvia slammed into Gray, causing him to fall backwards.

Erza just shook her head. "Kaname, will you please wake them up." Erza commanded.

Kaname stepped over to where they were sleeping( You are going to probably hate but here goes nothing.) , Lifted her bag up in the air and slammed it down with force, right onto Natsu's head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Natsu asked

Kaname had an evil smile upon her face.

"Why did you hit me?" Asked a very confused Lucy.

"Oh. It wasn't directed towards you Lucy." Kaname said while giving an evil glare at Natsu.

"Are you guys coming!" Complained Gajeel from outside the train.

"Let us hurry, shall we?" Kaname said in an evil voice.

Once off the train, Kaname, Lucy, Happy and Natsu joined the rest of the group, at the entrance of the station.

"Well it took you long enough." Gajeel mumbled.

"Good, now that everyone is here, let us start." Erza enforced

The group headed of towards a gray building. Above the gray building read a sign saying

Department of Lost magical items.

The group pilled in the building, being greeted by an old woman. The old woman was short, she had on a gray business suit and red glasses. "Please if you would follow me." The woman said.

They followed her into a dim lighted room, with red carpet and worn out couches. The walls were covered with shelves after shelves of books. "Please, take a seat." She instructed. Everyone took a seat on the two worn out couches, except Erza and Kaname.

"I shall begin." The woman said once everyone was seated. "I will cut right to the chase. I have asked your guild for 9 outstanding and brave members to search for 3 items around Fiore for me. The items we are looking for are of great value and age. Infact, these items were once property of the black mage, Zerfe."

The group looked over at Kaname at the remark.

"I understand you have someone who knows a great of the past and Zerfe.'' The woman asked.

"Yes we do." Erza walked over to Kaname. "This is Kaname Mori. She was once a partner of Zerfe and has agreed to become a member of Fairy Tail in order to stop him."

"I know of the items you speak of." Kaname spoke up.

"Well," the woman said "We don't know exactly what they look like, unfortunally, we only know where they are located."

"May I ask why you haven't gone after the items yourselves?" Erza questioned.

Before the woman could answer "They haven't bothered to look for them, because they are sealed away by magic, and only wizards can release the magic seal on the items." Kaname said.

"Well then, seems like you know just as much as I do."

"No, I didn't know where they were located, only what they look like and how to unseal them."

The room went very quiet. "Well then , I will give a map of Fiore, marketing the location of the three items." With that the woman went behind a desk in the corner of the room and handed the map to Erza.

"Thank you, we will head out first thing tomorrow."

The 9 Fairy Tail members made their way out of the building and down a few blocks to the inn they were staying at.

"Alright everyone, let us go get something to eat." Erza demanded. Everyone was so hungry from the train ride, that they all cheered in unison. That is, everyone except Kaname. Lucy noticed this. Kaname was leaning against one of the front windows in the lobby; she was looking outside at the light sprinkle of rain. Lucy was about to walk over and ask what was wrong, when Levy and Happy pulled her away and out the front door.

On the walk over to the restaurant, Natsu noticed Kaname's absent. "Oi! Where is Kaname?"Everyone looked around, but saw no Kaname in the group of now 8 members.

"She must be at the inn, still." Lucy piped up.

Natsu turned around, and was about to run back and get her when Erza said "let her be, Natsu. Give some space."

The group kept walking towards their destination, but Natsu was strangely quiet. "Natsu, you should go she if she is all right." Lucy told him. Natsu looked up at her. "Luce…..- "No Natsu, go. She is like a sister to you." Natsu smiled and gave Lucy a hug. "Thanks Luce! I will bring her back with me!" Lucy was glad to see him go, after all, she had some feelings to sort out, and she didn't need him there to interrupt her all the time.

"Lucy! Are you coming?" Lucy hadn't realize she had fallen behind. "Yeah!" Lucy gtrinned and ran up to her friends.


	6. The Promise

**Me: Natsu and Kaname! I mean I love Nalu, but this story also has to have another kind of relationship! And I promise I wont make Kaname and Natsu fall in love! I will make Natsu and Lucy have feelings**

**Natsu: What are you going on and on about over there Liam?**

**Me: I am just going to ignore him…..**

**Natsu: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**Me: Yep, I am just going to pretend he isn't even here**

**Natsu: IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**

**Lucy:…. Liam, are you Ok?**

Normal P.O.V

Natsu ran through the rain and back to the inn. He didn't hesitate to brag right through the front door. He shoved people out of his way as he made his way up to Kaname and Erza's room. As he approached the door, he had a bad feeling in his gut, like Kaname wasn't going to be there when he arrived. Smashing the door open with his foot, he found it empty. Kaname's stuff wasn't even in the room any more.

"Shit! Where is she!?" Natsu said.

Natsu looked all over the room for any sign of where she had gone. Coming up with nothing, he ran out of the room, but not before he spotted something shining on the floor, by the window. He went over and picked the object. In his hands was a silver necklace with a golden heart.

_This is Kaname's, Natsu thought. But why is it by the window…_The window! She had climbed out the window and up onto the roof. Natsu decided he would do the same. He opened the window, still with the necklace in hand and started to climb up the wall of the inn and made his way to the roof.

Once up he spotted Kaname. She was On the edge of the roof, facing with her back towards him. He walked over to her.

Kaname's hair was blowing with the breeze. She noticed him. "Natsu, you breath very loudly."

"Haha!" Natsu laughed with his hand behind his head

"Why are you leaving?" Natsu shock back.

Natsu crouched down on the edge of the roof. His scarf and pink hair blew with the wind. The rain had stopped, but the air was still wet. Kaname turned towards Natsu and looked down at him. Natsu was looking out at the town, no that wasn't right, it was more like he was looking out passed the city. Was Natsu thinking?

Kaname smiled at herself. _Maybe he did grow up without me knowing._

Natsu looked up at Kaname. Her sparkling blue eyes showed that she cared for her friends, but he also saw something else, something he could put his finger on.

"So what were you planning on doing? Were you planning on leave us and finding him by yourself?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu- Kaname began.

"No." Natsu stood up and faced her now. "Kaname, you are like a sister to me, even though we may have only known each other for a short time before you left, but I feel like you are family to me. And if you left, I wouldn't know what to do. You are my nakama, a fellow member of Fairy Tail. You taught me what being a stronger mage was all about, how you can't back down on your friends, and how you have to protect them until the last drop of blood in your body is gone."

"Natsu, I have to go. If I don't leave, and stay with Fairy Tail, I don't think I could guarantee any ones safty."

"Did you ever stop to think about how they would feel if you left? Or how Lucy would feel? I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that I could have prevented her and the rest of Fairy Tail from hurting."

"You really do care for all of them?"

"Why wouldn't I, they are my family."

"Zerfe was my family. He saved me, but know look, he is destroying everything we had fought for. All the pain he went through, it was for nothing." Kaname said while stuffing her hands in her pockets and then turning back towards the view.

"I know the real Zerfe is still in there, somewhere. I saw a different side of him. He had fear and sorrow in his eyes when I first saw him. Kaname, don't give up on him. I know that we can get him back."

Kaname looked at Natsu. He was being serious. "Natsu." Kaname said. She turned back towards him "You have to promise me something."

"Sure."

Kaname took a deep breath " You have to promise, even if you may not understand how this could be possible, that if I turn to the dark side, and try to bring the world to chaos, promise that you will end my life."

Natsu stared at her, shocked. Kaname, someone who didn't believe in ending any life and giving people second chances, was asking if he could end her life. "Kaname- he started to exclaimed.

"Natsu!' Kaname screamed at him. Kaname had never screamed at him like that before. She had hurt and sadness in her voice. "You have to promise! And also, it can only be you who ends my life!"

Natsu saw a single tear drop from her face. When it hit the ground, he felt pain and weakness absorb his body. "I-I promise" he said in a hurt voice.

Kaname bent her head dow. Tears started to roll her face. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"O-ok." Natsu wrapped Kaname into his arms and let her cry into him. They stayed like that until the rain started picking up agin, this time heavier. Kaname told Natsu to go to their friends. He was hesitant at first, but then saw that she wouldn't try to run this time. He climbed down from the roof and went to find his friends.

When Natsu left, Kaname sat in the rain. She taught back to the day she first meant Natsu and Lucy, and how Natsu had saved her.

_Kaname….._

She turned around, but nothing was there.

_Kaname…_

She then looked all around her.

_Silly girl….I know you know who it is…_

_Zerfe. She thought._

_Yes…Hello again Kaname, did you miss me._

_**Natsu: **_**Ohhhhhh! Scary!**

**Me: Well that is just the start.**

**Natsu: Am I the hero in this story?**

**Me: Why should I give anything like that a way?**

**Natsu: It doesn't matter. Everyone knows that I am always the hero. **

**Me: You better watch your back.**

**Gray: Hey guys!**

**Natsu and Me: Gray, put your cloths on!**


	7. Train ride

**Natsu: Welcome back!**

**Lucy: Good to see you all!**

**Gray: Oi!**

**Erza:….**

**Natsu: Well Liam is out for the day, but she was kind enough to let us post the story for her.**

**Lucy: Did you just call Liam Kind!**

**Natsu: What? She is part of Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy, Gray and Erz:… Welll I guess you are right.**

**Natsu: Ninjas are never wrong. Right Happy?**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

( Hey thanks for reading. I know the story can get confusing at time and also please try to ignore some of my spelling mistakes as much as you can One more thing. I know that there hasn't been a lot of nalu yet, but I promise that it will be coming very soon!)

Normal P.O.V

The next morning everyone was gathered at the train station. Levy, Gajeel and Lucy were talking about everyone at the guild, Happy, Charla, Natsu and Happy were chatting away about their Dargons, while Gray was trying to get Juvia away from him. Erza looked pleased. But one thing was still tugging on her mind, Kaname.

When Erza arrived at their room last night, the lights were all out and Kaname was laying on her bed, facing the window. Erza couldn't clarify, but she thought she heard Kaname crying quietly to herself.

It puzzled Erza. How could Kaname be so energetic, and then be quiet and gloomy in just a couple of hours?

Erza looked at her fellow mage. Kaname had always been nice to Erza. For the first few weeks that Kaname was around, the two talked about fighting and techniques, byt everything changed once she left.

Kaname was sitting on a bench, outside of the group. She was looking down at the ground. Her long hair was blocking face, so Erza couldn't tell her expression, but from her body language, it didn't look good.

When the train finally rolled into the station, Kaname waited for everyone to board. Once they all boarded, she got up from the bench and made her way onto the train. She walked past the aisle, and saw Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza were all together in one room, while Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy were in the one right across.

Natsu saw Kaname walk by their room and waved, but she didn't notice, instead she walked past

Kaname didn't want to act like she was trying to ignore her friends, but she just had to be alone. Kaname chose a room two down from Natsu and Lucy's. it was empty. Kaname went in and locked the door behind her. She crashed down on to the seat and laid back looking at the ceiling. Kaname then closed her eyes. A few moments later the sound of her room door caught her attention. She should have known a locked door wouldn't be enough to keep Natsu out. But to her surprise, Erza stood in the door way.

Erza shut the door behind her and sat on the opposite seat, facing Kaname. Kaname looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"What is wrong?"

Kaname looked at Erza. "Nothing why do you as-

"Don't act like nothing is the matter. I can tell that something is wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, then that is fine, but don't act like you are fine, when we all know that you are very far from fine."

Kaname thought about what to tell Erza. "I will tell you one thing."

Erza straighten up more.

"I have a _feeling."_

"What is the feeling?'

Kaname hesitated. "The feeling is that…..I think Zerfe is tracking us."

Erza sat back. "How do you know this?"

"Last night, before everyone came back, Zerfe talked to me."

Erza thought for a moment before she asked her next question. "How is he tracking us?"

"Through my mind, he is telepathic. I don't know how he got through, or why now and not sooner, but he is communicating with me."

"What did he say?"

"He called out my name…and asked me if I missed him.''

Erza was quiet. Kaname started to get worried until, "Maybe this is a good thing."

Kaname was shocked. "How is this, a good thing?!"

"Because, if it leads him to you, then it will lead him to us, and we will be ready for him, we will be ready to end this hunt for him."

Kaname took a deep breath. "You are right. If we lead him to us, then we can end this."

Erza stood up and walked to the door. "Kaname, don't tell anyone what we just talked about."

"Alright."

"And kaname…know that you can trust me."

"Thanks Erza." Erza opened the door and left. The train had already departed from the station.

Rain had started to fall as Kaname glanced back out the window. _Zerfe, once I find you, I swear, I will save you._

**Me: Sorry for the super long update!**

**Natsu: You are back!**

**Me: yep.**

**Natsu:….**


End file.
